borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favourite legendary weapon type.
Basicly tell me what your favourite legendary weapon type is and why you like it. I'll start. My favourite legendary weapon type is an Atlas ogre. Reason I like it is because it can come with a decent sized clip, along with high fire rate,accuracy,and damage. In the hands of a blast master brick I do on average about 1.2k damage per shot with maxed endowed,and 50 combat rifle prof.Shane Wesker 17:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) My other fav is the jakobs striker 'coz now we got a shotty sniper (skullmasher) and a sniper shotty (striker). A sniper that shoots bullets like a shotty and a shotgun with critical hitz. AWSOME!! --<~Xxx Snailaman456 xxX~> 01:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea the striker is also a devestating weapon if you can get one of the two round ones that do insane damage of about 350x7+ along with it having a scope and accuracy of about 75% mixed with the additive status bonus and critical bonus it comes with makes it a good replacement for a sniper rifle on a roland.--Wesker-- 01:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dahl Hornet wins 4 me 'coz it does 344 damage, with burst it does 688 plus corrosive about 888 and my pistol prof LV 50 gives it about 1600 and with a RoF of 11.7 you have a weapon capable of dealing 2000 damage per sec 'coz of the RoF and pistol Prof. -- 00:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) nemesis is the best gun ever. i have one with like 332damage accuracy in the 90s and the best part is a hyperion ijvader scope i found it with. just scope in tap the trigger and it shreds through lance gaurdians and even bandits Yea The dahl Hornet is pretty good. Infact it is my go to corrosive weapon on my Hunter.--Wesker-- 01:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, my favorite legendaries are mainly my snipers, hard to pick which is my favorite but i'd say my Maliwan Volcano, mainly because i've had one every since I started playthrough 2, and i always seemed to find a stronger update every 5-8 levels lol. It's served me well and still does lol. And forgot to add one more thing, I love watching things burst into flames... -Mellodious Yea it's the same way with my high fire rate fire hawk which I see my self using alot on my mord. I\ve had the weapon since lvl 50 and only recently replaced it with one that only does 180 damage a shot but has 90% accuracy and a fire rate of 4.6 and a 3.2x scope. It's also the same way with my S & S crux which has a blistering fire rate of 1.9 and a 20 round mag along with 182x7 dmage with explosive element.--Wesker-- 21:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) 18:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Skullmasher, high damage, esay to no scope. it basicly a mix of a shotgun and a sniper, and it causes bloodwings colddown to reset wtih one shot. Yea the skullmasher is pretty decent though it's really not my style since I don't really like weapons that have a -50% damage in the bonus status card. Though I did try a decent skullmasher in about 10 eridian promothory runs as a hunter with trespass and it was pretty good. Though it just doesn't really feel like a sniper to me but can be used with great effect as a sniper/rogue char as a close range wep.--Wesker-- 21:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I love my Vladof Revolution. The fire rate isn't that good, but it's electric, does 150+ damage, and with my skills and class mod holds 281 rounds per clip. Once metal storm goes into effect, that thing chews through any enemy in my path. May the guns of the revolution never fall silent, indeed.A Fistful of Lightning 21:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel about the Revolution. My brother has one with a decent fire rate of 9 along with it causing fire damage. Base damage is 169 and mag size is around 320+ with me using my support gunner class mod and his maxed out overload skill.--Wesker-- 21:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hands down, the Dahl Penetrator. I mean, come on! A fully-automatic sniper rifle AND a Talking Heads reference?!? Winner, winner, chicken dinner! Runners-up for excessive killing-ness include the S&S Orion and the Jakobs Skullmasher. Of course, you're talking to a Hunter - Sniper so I may be a little biased. Thanks for asking. :) Fryguy42 01:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I love my Pestilent Defiler and Maliwan Hellfire. One for melting Lance and the other for incinerating anything else! My Defiler has 1000+ damage, but is a 2 shot, but my Fast Hands skill and my bonus revolver RoF from my Gunslinger mod more than make up for it. I'm not quite sure of the Hellfire's stats, but it turns everything into neat little piles of ash...... Ion69 02:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 I find all my characters use a maliwan crux as a weapon it is just so good at taking out lance and destroyers. I mean 179x7 damage with 76.2 acc and 1.9 rof will chew through any mid to close guys fast add in torrmentor mod and its lights out. I think I'll have to agree with Mellodious. My favorite Lengendary is probably my Maliwan Volcanoe. Its really fun to just light guys on fire, and it seems like I just keep finding better and better ones to upgrade my inventory with. After that, I really like the Defiler, the Maliwan Crux, Hellfire, and I've got a bit of a soft spot for the Tediore Savior. I generally despise Tediore as a whole, because they've been labeled as my favorite manufacturer, even though they are probably my second to least favorite, but my very first ever lengendary was a Hostile Savior, so I keep one with me all the time, just for the fond memories of when I thought it was the coolest thing ever. ~FooManShu I feel ya, it's the one legendary that just keeps giving and giving. It's gotten to the point that I can get headshots through clouds of fire and i know when to leave an enemy to burn and turn to the next. MALIWAN FOREVER!!!!! -Mellodious Thank you for your in put and yes I had a setimental that I kinda regret selling. It was a perstilent defiler that I got at lvl 22 on my first character that carried me all the way through Pt.1 and into the Dalh Headlands in Pt.2 it was basicly the first really good dark orange legendary weapon I got. Also to Ion69: I know how you feel the Maliwan Hunter Crux(pleague) I have a worse one then you have but it's that weapon which makes my Roland build able to put up a fight against Crimson Lance. Also I have never gotten a dahl Penetrator before but I heard it's in the God teir of weapons and it also sounds very painful.--Wesker-- 14:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It's a tie between my Dahl Anaconda with a Masher on it and the Jakobs Skullmasher. I love the knockback of a Jakobs weapon and the high damage yield, but the accuracy on the Anaconda with nearly no recoil makes mincemeat out of Crawmerax in no time at all! Ryo Kasami 14:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea I have a decent Anaconda Masher.They can be pretty good but haven't done extensive testing.--Wesker-- 23:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I also recently picked up a Dahl Penetrator and Jakobs Skullmasher. They were both yellow, but I hadn't gotten them before so I held on to them. Unfortunately, I've yet to test them in actual combat, seeing as I was on a Crimson Lance Chest run, and I'm not really eager to go up against them with an explosiver sniper and one that's bullets are going to have their power drastically cut by the Lances armor. Are those any good against unarmored enemies like bandits? ~ FooManShu The jakob skull smasher is absolutely devestating against pretty much devestating against everything except armoured creatures. There have been reported crits into the mid 40ks from the more powerful skull smasher and people still fight over which is better in sniper crit damage whether it be BESSIE or skull smasher. Some reports even state that a maxed out skull smasher can destroy craw the invincible's crits spots in about 2-3 hits if all shells hit. The penetrator is also one of the most powerful sniper rifle types in the entire games and it being a GOD TIER wep means it is basicly a killing machine like a hellfire or atlas ogre.--Wesker-- 23:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I also love the skullmasher. The damage of mine is 379x6 with good accuracy and a better ROF than the bessie. I also have a thing for cobra sniper rifles. It's the exact same thing as the volcano except it deals explosive damage and just think it looks cool, reminds me of a true barret 50 cal. Volcanos are overrated anyways! :P --Pimps'N'Giggles 01:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea I also prefer the Torgue Cobra over the volcano since I have a pretty good one at the moment Basicly I can even hit over 5k damage per shot with it against a bandit with a body shot which is better than what I can hit with a volcano. Plus I prefer the fire hawk for doing fire damage any way's. Basicly my wep set up on my hunter is as followed.--Wesker-- 01:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 1: Torgue cobra 2:Jakob unforgiven(real powerful gun) 3.Fire Hawk 4:Orion/Dahl Hornet.--Wesker-- 01:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I have yet to find a gun that's as useful all around as my Crimson Bitch. It has the 12.5 RoF, 3.9x scope, 66 round drum, and does 179x2 thanks to having the double accessory. It has virtually no recoil when scoped in, and can cut through lance, drifters, and even crawmerax with little trouble at all! ICT Venom 05:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) First and foremost ICT. NICE!!!!!!Thats basicly the type of Bitch I want for my lillith. Right now I only have a malevolent Bitch for my lillith though it's accuracy is basicly 100% and has carried me through alot of the Secret Armory.--Wesker-- 05:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ogre, Orion, Hellfire, Defiler - my basic loadout. I like to have a Volcano and Equalizer as backup. -- MeMadeIt 15:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is my exact loadout too. Except I have an Aries instead of an Equalizer as my backup. -Ion69 03:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC)-Ion69 : Aries is nice too. I just use the Equalizer for it's ammo regen then switch back to the Defiler. I pretty much use an ogre, hellfire, maliwan crux, and orion. However, my recent favorite is not a legendary but just a badass non-elemental shotgun. Lorddigger. The most badass gun can be found by doing the following: Find a Jakob's Skullmasher (mine is 403x6 damage), go to Jakob's cove, shoot zombie in face, watch zombie do multiple backflips across map, answer found. However, I love using my pearl chimera, my penetrator (just because it's THAT sweet, hahaha) and my cyclops for takin down drifters from far, far away. AZS Boggs 19:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Definitely the orion for me mine has 797 base dmg x4 electric and a 2.7 fire rate the thing is a beast!!! lol Nize weapon picks. I also have a soft spot for the orion since it is my main wep against crawmerax.--Wesker-- 21:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) the Rhino rocket luncher. its killed enemies that the rockets have wized past. and if the explosion hits there insta dead. Nice I have only tried to Rhino out for a bit but can cause some slow down online. The weapon was alright but elemental rocket launchers aren't really my forte on my Brick who only use's Explosive elemental launchers and combat rifles.--Wesker-- 03:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) My typical loadout, for everything but crawmerax, is either my anaconda (my baby 813 dam 6 shot mag), pearl masher (222x7 6 mag), or my beastly savage masher (409x7, 2 shot) revolvers, my steel gasher (269 dam), crimson brute (236x7, 82 acc.) and either my bessie (1560), skullmasher (406x6) or my corrosive cyclops (650ish with x4 acid) but I plan on replacing my sniper rifle slot with a high damage non elemental cyclops when I find one. And on topic, my favorite legendary gun is the cyclops, period. Hellz Lips 03:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Pretty decent set up and yes the cylops sniper is a good weapon(best long range weapon in the game)--Wesker-- 04:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the Cyclops, what kind of stats can you expect on that? I've been running the armory looking for one because the increased bullet velocity would really help since I find it difficult to adjust to leading my targets in BL. I planned on switching over to it as my stand-by non-elemental sniper, but if one with damage over 900 is rare, I'm not sure it would be worth it. ~ FooManShu Undertaker is awesome. I spam rockets everywhere and regen with my marine mod. Undertaker + Horder Wave = Rain of body parts. Freed23 16:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Mine is definitely the Detonating Cobra. I haven't got the level 61 DLC, but my level 48 detonating cobra has 1.2 fire rate and 1.5x zoom. Shitty so far, but it has x4 explosive, ~750 damage and ~95 accuracy. It kills the Lance Marines with one shot, great for second winds when farming on New Haven! -May 12, 2010, Lightning. Used to have a Hyperion Destroyer-193 Dmg with 4x Shock Effect...One Bada** weapon NFL 19:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea the destroyer is basicly the riflemans true answer to the sniper rifle since because it is a hyperion it has high accuracy and a scope. Plus since it is automatic it doubles as a machine gun. Also I need an under taker for my Brick character along with a nidhogg that does over 3.2k damage. Finally don't underestimate the power of a torgue Cobra they are some of the best sniper's in the game in my opinion.--Wesker-- 00:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I finally found a Cyclops tonight. It was yellow rarity and only had 538 damage, so I was a little dissapointed, but I decided to hang onto it. And boy am I glad I did. Even with the lower damage than I usually accept on a sniper, the shear range of that baby was letting me pick off enemies with ease. Couple that with the Sniper COM I found in the same chest (+90% Sniper Critical Damage, +3 Focus, +4(3?) Caliber, +3 Carrion Call, +19 Sniper ammo Regen) and I never get tired of sniping dudes from... a really long ways off. This may be my new favorite Legendary :) ~ FooManShu My best gun is the Hellfire i found while farming crawmerax, it has 235 damage,12.5 RoF with 87 Accuracy, 4.0 zoom and 55 clip. its the best gun ever because with my brick that has a maxed master blaster skill with a +4 blast master mod it turns it into something very close to a flamethrower and will melt most enemies instantly. Im going to have to go with my nemisis i throw on my perfect gunslinger mod and bamm i get kicked for so called modding because of the sheer pwnage of it--Mr.friend009 03:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) First and foremost congrats foomanshu atlas cyclops are really rare weapons(even for legendaries). Also to the guy with the hellfire nice stats my lillith would love it. To mr. friend I would love to have the NEMESIS pistol since one it is very dangerous and secondly it is a reference to one of the bosses in my fav game series.--Wesker-- 03:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with what only ONE poster above mentioned. The BEST legendary I have had the privilege of using would have to be a Hyperion Nemesis with an Invader scope. It is badly OP to the point where it's almost not worth using it! Short to mid range hands down better then any other, except for when your in last stand as you can't dump the whole clip in someones face due to not being able to zoom in. Barring that this is the one folks! I have yet to see any NPC not be shredded to bits by this thing, espcially if you have a mod on that increases ammo clip size, with this bad boy holding a 30+ round clip, u can guess its lights out for anyone you zoom on! I can't say enough about this gun honestly, do whatever you have to do to get one, but you need to try it! BeezyweezyBeezyweezyBeezyweezy Well I wouldn't mind someone duping the invader scope nemesis for me for free but that isn't going to happen. Trust me i've read up on the weapon and even the normal version is pretty good from what I read. I would also replace my fire hawk with it.--Wesker-- 21:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) the atlas aries it definatly my favorite